


Ganymede Ice Storm

by kamja



Series: Neo Oregon [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamja/pseuds/kamja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights go out at Meisa's place during an ice storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ganymede Ice Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a couple of months before Meisa got married to Jin. It's archived here to provide more backstory to Jun's character for the Neo Oregon series.

The storm raged outside, but no one inside the colony felt it. They just knew it was really bad, because the electricity shut down.

The thick blizzard glowed through the windows, obscuring the view of Jupiter below. As a tidally locked moon, the same side of Ganymede always faced Jupiter. That was the side most favored by the rich and leisurely; it was far away from the side facing outer space, which had developed first and was full of ports. The Jupiter face had all the vacation homes boasting a beautiful view. 

Jun groped through the darkness to find a flashlight. He knew there was one stored in the cabinet, but then again, he wasn’t in control of how the maids rearranged the stuff.

“Did you find it?” a voice floated out from the next room. Jun didn’t reply and continued searching. Finally, his hand felt the cold plastic.

“Yeah, it’s right here.”

Meisa was reaching under the coach when he came back. It was dark in the room, but Jun knew that her thin silk dress was straining across her breasts. He knew that her long hair was messed up and all over the floor. Her cheeks would be flushed from the wine they were drinking before the lights were cut, and she’d lick her red lips --

He clicked on the flashlight. He was right.

“Lemme see,” he bent down and directed the beam of light under the couch. A small bead glimmered on a chain near the wall. “There it is. I’ll get it.”

“All this for a necklace,” Meisa huffed as she pulled herself up to a sitting position. It was her fault, more or less. She’d pulled on the chain in the dark, and then accidentally kicked it under the sofa in the resulting shuffle. However, Jun would never point that out to her.

“It’s important to me,” Jun replied simply as he resurfaced with the necklace in his hand. He examined it under the flashlight. “The catch is broken.”

Meisa put her slim hand over his. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it fixed tomorrow. Where’d you get that, anyway?”

Jun shrugged. “I’ve always had it. My friends and I, we each have one. We’ll have them forever.”

There was a subtle change in Meisa, one that only she felt and Jun couldn’t see in the darkness. Her choice had always puzzled the media. Why did such a lively young heiress choose such a serious, though handsome, guy when all of Ganymede’s bachelors were eating out of her hand? It was a secret only she knew.

“I see,” she said, leaning forward. Their foreheads touched. Her luxury perfume, heady and floral like a woodland goddess, mingled with the cheap fruity scent of her lip gloss. She had a penchant for that drugstore stuff. “And what am I to you, compared to that necklace?”

“Everything,” Jun breathed quite sincerely, because to him, Meisa was perfect.

Meisa understood that it wasn’t true, but she also understood that Jun didn’t realize it. She leaned forward.

Jun switched off the light.


End file.
